1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulically damping sleeve-type rubber spring with an inner support element, which is surrounded by an outer support element at a radial distance. The spring element is made of an elastomeric material and arranged in the gap formed by the radial distance. The outer support element and the spring element delimit at least one working chamber, which is connected with at least one first equalization chamber by at least one damping channel, to conduct fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sleeve-type rubber spring is shown in DE 38 20 805 A1. The sleeve-type rubber spring is used for mounting an engine of a motor vehicle on a motor vehicle chassis. The spring element is arranged between the inner support element and the outer support element, where the spring element has a cavity above the point of stress introduction on the inner support element. In the direction of stress introduction, the working chamber and the equalization chamber are connected with one another by the damping channel. The damping channel is a component of a partition which separates the working chamber from the first equalization chamber, where a recess is provided within the partition, and a vibration plate is arranged within the partition, and a vibration plate is arranged within the recess, to isolate higher-frequency, low-amplitude vibrations. The vibration plate can move back and forth in the direction of the vibrations introduced. The previously known sleeve-type rubber spring consists of a plurality of individual parts, which is not very satisfactory in terms of economics and production technology.